Black Hole, The
| running time = 98 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $20,000,000 IMDB; The Black Hole (1979); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $35,841,901 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} The Black Hole is an American science fiction feature film dealing with concepts such as space exploration, isolation, dominance of power and robotics. It was directed by Gary Nelson with a screenplay written by Jeb Rosebrook and Gerry Day based on a story treatment by Rosebrook, Bob Barbash and Richard Landau. It was produced by Walt Disney Productions and released theatrically in the United Kingdom on December 18th, 1979. It was released in the United States on December 21st, 1979. The film features an ensemble cast with the protagonist characters being led by Robert Forster as Captain Dan Holland, as well as Joseph Bottoms as Lieutenant Charlie Pizer, Yvette Mimieux as Kate McCrae, Anthony Perkins as Doctor Alex Durant and Ernest Borgnine as journalist Harry Booth. The role of the film's main antagonist, Doctor Hans Reinhardt is played by Maximilian Schell. Rounding out the cast are several robot characters such as V.I.N.CENT, Old B.O.B. and Captain S.T.A.R., who are voiced by Roddy McDowall, Slim Pickens and Tommy McLoughlin respectively. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "A Journey That Begins Where Everything Ends". * The events of this film take place in the year 2130. * Screenwriter Richard H. Landau is credited as Richard Landau in this film. * Director of photography Frank V. Phillips is credited as Frank Phillips in this film. * Film editor G. Gregg McLaughlin is credited as Gregg McLaughlin in this movie. * Voice actor Tom McLoughlin is credited as Tommy McLoughlin in this film. * This is the first movie produced by Walt Disney Productions to receive a PG-rating. This is owed largely due to some mild profanity as well as some death scenes that might be perceived as being too violent for young viewers. * Director Gary Nelson is primarily known for his work as a television director. This is his tenth movie role as a director and his and his sixth theatrically released film. * Actor Anthony Perkins is best known for playing cross-dressing motel owner Norman Bates in the Psycho film series. * V.I.N.CENT and B.O.B. are largely inspired by the Star Wars characters, C-3PO and R2-D2. * Voice actor Roddy McDowell is best known for playing the role of Cornelius and Caesar in the Planet of the Apes film series. * The acronym V.I.N.CENT stands for Vital Information Necessary CENTralized. * The acronym B.O.B. stands for Bio-Sanitation Batallion Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Tron External Links * * * The Black Hole at Wikipedia * The Black Hole at the Disney Wiki * * References Keywords 2130; 22nd century; Astronaut; Black hole; Bodyguard; Captain; Crash landing; Doctor; Drone; Electrocution; Evisceration; Exploding vehicle; Explosive decompression; Extrasensory perception; Flight; Force field; Funeral; Hologram; Impalement; Laser weapons; Lieutenant; Lobotomy; Mad scientist; Meteor; Robot; Scientist; Self sacrifice; Shuttlecraft; Space exploration; Spacecraft; Telepathy; Teleportation; U.S.S. Cygnus; U.S.S. Palomino Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Company Category:1979/Films Category:December, 1979/Films